


The ABCs of Severus Snape, Village Broom - Y is for Yaxley

by MyWitch



Series: The ABCs of Severus Snape, Village Broom [25]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, M/M, NON/CON, Oral Sex, Punishment, Voyeurism, coloring book page, dub/con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 07:05:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7967143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWitch/pseuds/MyWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cher...<br/>Rosanne...<br/>Sting...<br/>Madonna...<br/>and now - Yaxley. </p>
<p>Sev wants you all to know that he <i>had</i> to do this... you know, cuz spy reasons. Shrug. Might as well enjoy it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The ABCs of Severus Snape, Village Broom - Y is for Yaxley




End file.
